Harry Potter and the ressurection of Hogwarts
by MerlinGodricRowenaHelga
Summary: Its been a few years since the final battle and Harry has finally found a way to restore Hogwarts to Her former glory with help from the four founders.
1. Chapter 1

A 25 year old Harry potter stood facing the ruing of Hogwarts only he and Hagrid remained at Hogwarts after the final battle even Dumbledore left unable to bare looking at Hogwarts in its current state the only intact pieces of the castle were the dungeons the Common rooms and Dormitories, the library and The Headmasters office and Rooms.

Before leaving Dumbledore passed on the tile of headmaster to Harry as Professor Mcgonagal felt the same as him, Dumbledore left hoping to begin teaching again something he missed as Headmaster and got a taste of again while training Harry for the final battle.

Surprisingly all the people Harry was Close to survived the final battle Only Percy and Charlie Weasley did not make it from the Final battle. Ron and Hermione were married with 2 children Molly and Arthur grief stricken at the death of 2 of their children eventually decided to try for another child with they did have another boy named Christopher Percy Weasley who was now 5 Fred and George were the Same as ever are both married to twins and live in 2 houses connected to each other Mad Eye is now a Elite Auror Trainer, Tonks And Remus are married and have 2 children nearly ten years old Kingsley is the same as ever but now has Amelia Bones Job as she who everyone thought dead came out of hiding and became Britain's first ever Female Minister of magic Neville and Ginny are married Ginny a professional Quiddich player Neville a Healer famous foe healing his Parents and mixing Muggle and magical medicine Safely Luna is Married to Harry and Runs The Quibbler with her Father.

Ever since the Final battle Harry had tried to find a way to bring back Hogwarts Eventually doing so when he found portrait's of the founders (amazingly All the portraits and Artifacts had Survived Hanging in mid air where they were before Hogwarts Destruction).

He found out from the Founders Portraits that When the founders were a few years from death there Performed an ancient Ritual ending there life's early so that if Hogwarts needed them they could be called on with a simple chant in the Heads office by the current Headmaster/Headmistress. So after Getting his Headmaster robes from Madam Malkin he could Summon the founders for 2 weeks so they could rebuild Hogwarts and her wards This had taken Harry a bit longer than expected as He had to calm down after he found out that Salzaar Slytherin was Muggleborn and never became a Dark Lord and had only left Hogwarts to Take control of the Slytherin estate from his Muggle mother when she died.

In his office Harry had set out Godric Gryffindor's sword Helga Hufflepuff's Cup Salzaar Slytherin's Stave and Rowena Ravenclaw's Shield Dawned his Robes and Began the chant in Indecipherable Latin after a while The founders objects started to glow then Misty Forms of the Founders appeared before they became corpreal each Holding There own possession looking rather Grim. Ending his chant Harry Said Hello but he could sense the founders Distress at the state of there life's work

"so the said Why don't we get started straight away"

The founders all looked to Rowena who waved her had and conjured up the plans of Hogwarts and stepped forward and spread them out on the table and motioned the other founders and Harry around Rowena said that herself and the other founder would take care of the destroyed part and Harry was to take care of the bits that were damaged and all of them would work on the wards to make them stronger than before so with that Rowena and the other founders left with and aura of a unstoppable person, leaving Harry to his work which was mainly repairing doors and windows and classrooms that had survived which was not a large job as most of it was done in a wave of his hand.

Harry was just Using some charms to make his conjurations permanent when he felt the founders power wash over him and what sounded like a landslide racing outside he found that the founders had just put The Stone structure of the castle back in place leaving The people of Hogsmeade extremely confused, before Conjuring windows and charming them permanent before coming over to sea Harry and saying that they were about to stat on the inside and could he deal with the classrooms and handing him the plans for them.

Five am 5 days later found a sleep deprived Harry just finishing the final touches of the transfiguration classroom before going to bed hoping for some sleep before the founders were ready to do the wards.

9 Hours later harry was woken by some ice cold water from a exited looking Helga who shoved a plate of breakfast at his and telling him they were starting on the wards in half an hour and bouncing out the room. Groaning harry got up and dressed before heading to The ward room to meet up with the Founder's.

Walking into the room Harry say the other founders were in the same mood as Helga as they had dismantled what was left of the old wards ready to start anew, Barley having time to take in that much before Godric told Harry " we are starting with the ancient anti apparition ward then the Selective portkey ward set to you ok " at seeing Harry's nod he motion Harry and the rest of the founders to Start chanting.

Two days later saw Hogwarts back in its former glory and Harry writing letter's to the staff to resume there old posts as Hogwarts was opening in exactly1 week .

Dear Minerva

I am writing to you as i find myself needing you to take up you're old posts as Depute Headmistress Head of Gryffindor House and teacher of transfiguration when Hogwarts re opens on the First of September this year although the Opening Ceremony is the day before please reply by owl or in Person ASAP

Hogwarts has risen from her ashes.

Yours

Harry James Potter

Hogwarts Headmaster, order of Merlin Elite First class, Depute Mugwump.

Dear Albus

I find Myself needing someone to Fill my old position of DADA teacher when Hogwarts re-opens on the First of September this year and I was hoping you would consent to fill the Position in the freshly Restored Hogwarts please reply by owl or in Person ASAP.

Hogwarts has risen from her ashes.

Yours

Harry James Potter

Hogwarts Headmaster, order of Merlin Elite First class, Depute Mugwump.

Dear

Mr Flitwick,Miss Prince,Mr Hagrid, Mr Slughorn, Mrs Vector, Miss Sinistra, Mr Filch, Firenzie, Miss Rune, Mr Muggle, Madam Hooch Madam Pomfrey Mrs Sprout.

I am Writing to ask if you would Take up you're old positions in the newly Restored Hogwarts on the First of September this year, Please not the re-opening ceremony is on the 31st of August please reply by owl or in Person ASAP.

Hogwarts has risen from her ashes.

Yours

Harry James Potter

Hogwarts Headmaster, Order of Merlin Elite First class, Depute Mugwump.

Smirking as he imagined the teachers reactions Harry Handed the Letter the Schools express Owls knowing the letters would be delivered within the hour and within two most if not all the teachers would be at the gates with there belonging ready to take up there old positions.

Just as Expected 2 hours later Hogwarts told Harry that all the Staff were at the gates waiting. Smiling he went to greet His colleagues, Getting out the Carriage at the gate he was greeted by the eager faces of the staff Harry smiled as he unlocked the gates and was greeted by all the staff who piled into the carriage and waited for Harry, as Harry entered the Carriage He was Greeted By Dumbledore telling Him "I knew you could to it Harry" and Minerva telling him " If this is some king of joke you will regret it. At this Harry just smirked and told them to wait and see as the carriage got close enough for the staff to see Hogwarts all they saw were ruins for split second before Harry Removed the illusion to let them sea the newly rebuilt Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

As all the staff exited the carriages some ran strait to the castle and touched it as if to check if it was an illusion and many ere trying to check the same thing by magic as Mcgonagal and Flitwick were but what they didn't know was that the people of hogmeade were standing in the streets most to shocked to move but others like Madam Rosmerta were floo calling the Ministry of Magic and the daily Prophet leaving a very confused Editor and and even more confused Minister of Magic.

Back at Hogwarts all the Teachers had met the founders in fact when they found out Salzaar same fell over but it was most amusing when Professor Dumbledore FAINTED leaving most of the staff rather shocked before they revived him and had a good laugh about it much to Dumbledores embarrassment.

As they entered the great hall where Dinner was being served the founders told the other teachers that they wished to teach them the magic that had been lost over the centuries including how even normal witches and wizards how to do magic without a wand ( which was thought impossible now) and how squibs and even low power witches and wizard's could use specially made wand to do magic to the level of a Hogwarts 7th year by tapping into there magic and the more ancient arts such as Surgical heeling where new limbs could be regrown and diseases thought incurable could be cured and other things although school opened in only one week the Founders and Harry could pull there power to stretch that time into 3 months making all the teachers delighted especially Hagrid when the other founder told him he was a powerful wizard although his Giant Heritage made the use of a wand cumbersome to using magic that he would truly shine when using wandless magic. As the night started to get on the teachers left to get ready for there students and in Professor Mcgonagal get the Hogwarts acceptance letters out as soon as she could.

As the hall emptied the Founders and Harry began there time stretching enchantment with as usual consisted of many dead languages leaving them very exhausted afterwards. The next Day as everyone was sitting at breakfast Professor Mcgonagal was telling Harry how because they did not have time to go see muggleborn students she had managed to rope the order into it, even Madeye but that had taken the promise of his leg being regrown and the arthritis that :Lestrange had cursed him with during the final battle being cured and how she had spent quite a while explaining to an irate Hermione that Hogwarts had indeed been rebuilt. But soon enough Breakfast had finished and training started.

It had been 3 moths and training was now at an End All the teachers many of whom were in there declining years years were now in tip top condition even Dumbledore now felt as good and even more powerful than he was in his prime Many Were even better witches and wizards than they had ever been especially now that they were as healthy as possible Professor Mcgonagal whom still had lingering Damage from her attack by Umbridge and some Ministry Auror's in Harry's fifth year had been fully healed all whom were trained even better than before and through lost magical exercise had been taught how to strengthen there magical core and Arteries allowing then to channel it better indeed Professor Mcgonagal was now as powerful and Dumbledore had been when he had fought Voldermort in the Department of Mysteries Filch was now able to cast many spells and as it turned out was not a squib but a average power wizard that had his magic damaged while he was born and though counselling From Helga Hufflepuff has came to Terms with things and was no longer butter.

All to soon it was the Grand opening of Hogwarts There had been a sand placed outside that would hold all the Hogwarts staff and a the place where the speech by Dumbledore was to be made.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I am Delighted to announce that Hogwarts has been Rebuilt and is Ready to Open its doors at the start of Term Tomorrow now this feet wouldn't be possible was it not for our Own Harry Potter whom found the way to summon the Founders of Hogwarts and help them Rebuild her and in Doing so has found out one this that History has got Wrong Salzaar Slytherin was not evil he did not hate muggleborns as he Himself was muggleborn now it is my Great pleasure to introduce the founders Themselves Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Salzaar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor whom I am sad to say are leaving to back to there next great adventure although there legacy will live in in Hogwarts and in what they taught Myself and the rest of the Hogwarts Staff much of the Magic that Has been Forgotten so that we can in turn teach it to the Wizarding World, Now without further ado I am now announcing Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry Open once again may she live on Forever.

As Dumbledore finished his Speech he Noticed the crowd seemed to be in shock indeed it took a firecrackers from his hand to even get Rita Skeeter to come out of it and quite forcefully bring her Photographer to and a further stream of Fireworks to bring the crowd to so that he could Tell them that there were refreshments in the great hall.

It took hours for the opening ceremony to close and even longer to rid the school of Rita Skeeter ever eager for an Article although Harry's threat about revealing her little secret to get her out. Before the teacher's could Say goodbye to the founders which took and Huge amount of time in which Professor Flitwick was able to find out where their Portraits were and how to activate them and Harry to get a Full Map of Hogwarts from Rowena before the final Goodbyes were said. After the Founder's were gone everyone just stood for a few minutes before heading off to to a few last minute things before they went to bet so they would be able to to get up early to Take the Hogwarts express out of Storage in the Morning.


End file.
